Ginga Densetsu Weed
Ginga Densetsu Weed is the sequel for Ginga Nagareboshi Gin, and follows Gin's son, Weed through his journey to find his father and become an adult. The series was serialized in Weekly Manga Goraku from 1999 - 2009. 60 volumes were compacted from the run of the manga. An anime adaption (of the same name) was released from 2005 - 2006, airing 26 episodes. The anime adaption however ended after the conclusion of the Hougen Arc, leaving the remaining Arcs to be exclusive to the manga. Kaibutsu Arc Weed's journey starts as his mother, Sakura dies of an illness. Smith, Sasuke, and GB start their travel towards Ou to find Weed's father, Gin, the leader of the Ou soldiers. On their way they meet many enemies and make new friends. As they arrive, they discover that Ou is under attack by a vicious mutated dog called P4. P4 has been eating humans, and thus causing the humans to hunt after the dogs in the mountains, believing the feral dogs are to blame. They join forces with Ken and Kagetora to free Ou from the monster. Before the battle begins, they meet a German Shepherd named Jerome and his squad, Robert, Rocca, Noss, and Hoiler. Their squad has been assigned to bring down the monster, regardless of the cost. Eventually our heroes join up with this squad, and they all go to bring down the monster together. The next couple of battles against the monster result in many casualities, including all of Jerome's subordinates and Smith. Despite this the dogs (along with some last minute help from the humans Daisuke and Hidetoshi) manage to slay the beast. And for the moment, seemingly bring order back to the canine paradise. Hougen Arc After the defeat of Kaibutsu, another danger threatens Ou. Hougen, who has taken over Nero's territory, has set his sights on Ou. He takes Gin and John prisoner while Akame rushes to Ou to tell Weed what has happened. Weed starts his quest to gather more soldiers to the Ou army, but Hougen does whatever he can to spoil this. Hougen's brother Genba takes over Ou dispite Kurotora and his nephews' attempt to defend it. Weed and his army faces their biggest challenge to reclaim Ou as theirs. Monkey Arc The Monkey Arc is where Weed meets a group of monkeys in distress. The problem is a baboon named Shougun. The first monkey they meet is only a baby: Pepe. He is being attacked by a red kisha/akita dog, Yukimura and his pack. Weed and his pack rescue Pepe and bring him back to his group. The pack is told the story. Later, Weed discovers that Yukimura is his brother and also he has another brother who looks almost identical to Weed, Joe. At the end, Yukimura and Shougun are both killed. Hokkaido Arc Jerome travel to Hokkiado to hid from Weed in shame, but also discovers that Hokkiado is being taken over by a group of dogs from Russia, lead by Victor. Jerome is captured by the army and is taken hostage, where he's guarded by a female german shephard called Lydia who in future escapes and becomes his mate. Jerome escapes and tells Gin's pack about the problem, but then is caputred again. Lydia's brother Maxime turns against Victor, and has to be brought down by his dear friend Alam, who still sides with Victor. Also in this episode Gin's old comrade Hakuro is killed by Victor's oldiers and after many battles, Gin and his pack become trapped in a gorge by Victor and his brother, Bozlef's soldiers. Maxime, after being almost killed by Alam is thrown to the pack below.Victor is later defeated when Alam cases him and grabs his leg, drags him into the sea, wraps his own legs in sea weed and they both drown. Hybrid Arc Weed meets his brother Joe, who has a big grude against his father Gin, for leaving Sakura (their mother) in the Alps to die. But of course Gin didn't know Sakura had left and where she had gone. Joe had be rescued as a pup and had become a hunting dog with his pack friends. He tells Weed about the Hyrid bear, who killed his mate and three of his pups, which left his last pup Koujiro. Weed also meets a female kishu, Koyuki, caught in a hunting trap. She is searching for her little brother, who is later found being beaten by a rouge pack of dogs, who bite Kotetsu's tail off. He sets her free and they both fall in love. After spending a lot of time together, Weed has to leave her and go to fight the Hybrid Bear, leaving her in the care of her brother and stepsister. During the battle with the bear, GB (Weed's godfather) is killed protecting him from the bear. The bear and Weed fall into the river, where the bear drowns and Weed is no where to be seen. He later returns to find his new mate Koyuki pregnant and 2 months later she gives birth to four pups, Sirius, Orion, Rigel and Bellatrix. Trivia *GDW is one of the three Gingas where Akakabuto was seen in maximum in flashbacks. The other two being Ginga Densetsu WEED Orion and Ginga no Inutachi. In Other Languages Finnish: *DVD version named Weed released by Future Film. *Manga version named Weed will be released in December 2011 by Punainen Jättiläinen. Category:Manga